Light
by HappiBerriJoy
Summary: Let's see if I can remember, Heh even back then things were bizarre and complicated. I guess it all started the day Neji had left early for school and forgot to wake me up...RE-WRITTEN, RE-BOOT (kind of)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything remotely invovled in their universe. Now the story...That's mine.**

**A/N THIS IS A RE-WRITE AND A (kind of) RE-BOOT. THIS STORY HAS AND WILL BE ALTERED AND SIGNIFICANT EVENTS WILL BE CHANGED. THIS IS JUST FOR THE PREVIOUS FOLLOWERS AND FANS. IF YOU'RE NEW HERE...well enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How Did You Know My Name?**

Sunlight flooded in between loose curtains illuminating the room. It seemed to caress everything it touched including the bed where there lied a girl tangled in her sheets, burying herself deeper, when the light seemed to inch closer and closer to her figure. There was a knock at the door, but she chose to ignore it her bed all too comfortable to leave. The door proceeded to open, an annoyed young girl stepping in.

"You know for someone so responsible, I'm always the one having to wake you up for school Nee-San." Hanabi said poking the bundle of blankets. There was a slight movement, followed by grumbling. Hanabi let out a heavy sigh before walking back out into the hall.

"Alright Nee-San, it's your call if you want to be late on your first day of school. I'll just tell dad you needed your beauty sleep." Hanabi said heading towards the stairs. She smirked once she heard a gasp and a loud thud as Hinata hit the floor. "Works every time." She said as she continued down the stairs. She was just finishing up their lunches when Hinata appeared in the doorway, still buttoning up her uniform, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Whfy didfn't Nefi wafe me?" Hinata said scrubbing her teeth vigorously.

"Neji left around four this morning Nee-San, he said he didn't want to wake you." Hanabi said removing her apron, she heard a snapping noise and saw her sister snapped her toothbrush.

"ARGH! Why can't he just wake up like a normal person?! He could have at least set my alarm that sneaky little…" Hinata said spitting out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth before angrily stomping outside to her mother's shrine. Hanabi laughed as a slew of curses against Neji's life were uttered before Hinata bowed her head to their mother's framed picture and blew out the candles in the shrine. She then stomped over to the back door of the garage, Hanabi not far behind.

"You know if she was alive she'd probably scold you for saying that about Neji." Hanabi said grabbing a helmet from the wall and hopping on the back of sister's cherry red Vespa.

"She'd understand! He _knows_ he's supposed to wake me up in the morning and he _knows _that** I'm** the one who has to take you to school!" Hinata said, shoving her helmet on and starting the engine.

"Ha! Don't worry, once dad trusts me enough I'm sure he'll let me have my own Vespa, and he might even get you that car you've had your eye on." Hanabi said in a sing-song voice. Hinata face scrunched up as she pulled out the garage.

"I doubt that you know how he is, 'My daughter is not going to be speeding around town in a car with God knows who, with their hands God knows _where_!" Both Hinata and Hanabi said mimicking their father's voice. Hinata scoffed as she drove out of the driveway, making sure the garage door was fully closed before pulling off.

"It's just not fair! Neji gets to have a car, but **I'm** the one who has to take you to school. Why doesn't he do it?! It makes much more sense if he does it, besides it's not like my Vespa is the fastest thing in the world. I have to get to school too you know!" Hinata said frustrated as she whipped around the corner and sped down the street. Hanabi just laughed and let her sister take her frustration out on the road. Hinata swerved around another corner and cut through an intersection making several cars come to a sudden halt, one car hitting the back of another. There was loud shouting and a slew of curse words said, but Hinata simply ignored them her mind focused on the road. Hanabi let out a peel of laughter, slightly understanding her father's concern over her sister's driving.

"I mean I don't mind taking you school, but if I had a car or even a **motorcycle** it would be much easier." Hinata said cutting another corner almost hitting a pedestrian.

"Oh there is no way in hell dad's getting you a motorcycle. Just stick with the car." Hanabi said waving to the angry man Hinata almost ran down.

"I don't know, I think I'm wearing him down." Hinata said swerving into the parking lot of Hanabi's school; a crossing guard blew his whistle at her and told her to slow down, but again Hinata ignored the yelling and slid to a stop in front of the main entrance, scaring several students and teachers. Hanabi just smiled before getting off the scooter and handing her helmet to Hinata.

"Thanks for the ride Nee-San, you sure know how to make an entrance/embarrass me at the same time." Hanabi said shaking her head at her sister; she was going to have to do some serious apologizing to the faculty later. Hinata just smiled at her before speeding out of the school parking lot and into the streets. Hanabi cringed as she heard screams and people yelling, she sighed heavily.

'_This is going to be a long, long day.'_ Hanabi thought heading into the building.

* * *

Neji looked everywhere for Hinata but saw no sight of her. _'Maybe I shouldn't have left so early after all._' Neji thought.

"She's going to kill me, I can feel it." He said nervously. Suddenly screams were heard along with a loud crash. "Ask and you shall receive…" Neji muttered under his breath. He put on a sheepish smile as an angry Hinata stomped toward him. "Okay I know your upset…"

"YOU!" Hinata yelled, pointing accusingly at him.

"Calm down now Hinata!" Neji said trying to lead her away from prying eyes.

"W-W-Why d-d-don't you tell me w-w-where you've been a-all morning?! It's t-t-the first day o-o-of school. Just w-where do you n-n-need to be at f-f-four in the morning!" Hinata stuttered out, her temper only getting worse, she hated her stutter.

"You know I wake up with the sun! And every time I wake you up with me you complain that it's too early, so I let you sleep in! Now will you please calm down you're drawing attention." Neji said looking around at the people staring at them.

"No, I w-w-will not c-c-calm down! Y-You know I take Hanabi t-t-to school, My V-V-Vespa is not that fast and b-being l-l-late doesn't help!" Hinata said.

'_Not that fast? If it was any faster she'd probably kill somebody with her driving…'_ Neji thought still trying to figure out how to calm her down.

"Hinata please, I do not need people thinking I'm a bully because of your screaming..." Neji said calmly grasping her shoulders.

"F-F-Fine." Hinata said crossing her arms. He let out a sigh of relief as the school bell rang through the courtyard. All the students began to scurry into the building and head toward their classes.

"Well here we go." Hinata said grabbing Neji's hand, suddenly a ball of nerves. Neji smiled thankful that she didn't stay mad for too long.

Hinata let out a nervous sigh. _'Alright, senior year at another new school. Just blend in Hyuga, focus on your studies and you'll be out of here in no time.' _She thought shaking off her nervousness.

They walked into the building and put their shoes away at their shoe lockers. Neji made sure Hinata had all her things before finally deciding to let her go to class.

"See you later Hinata." Neji said giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading down the hallway and around the corner. Hinata just smiled, thankful that she had at least one person watching her back. "Oh and please don't get lost this time!" Neji yelled back at her smirking. Hinata felt her face flood with embarrassment.

'_Actually I just might be on my own here...'_ Hinata thought.

"Okay, 1st period, Calculus." Hinata said reading over her schedule.

'_Of course my 1__st__ period is the one class I hate.'_ Hinata thought frowning. She continued to look over her schedule and became so engrossed on the piece of paper that she didn't notice both her feet were suddenly in the air. She snatched her eyes away from the paper long enough to see that her face was about to come in contact with the ground. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and her vision began to blur as she tumbled down the flight of stairs. With a thud she hit the floor; a flood of paper surrounding her body as she lay numbly on the floor. She was afraid to move, scared she'd broken something. She heard footsteps coming up behind her but didn't know who the person was. She heard the shuffling of papers followed by mumbling before her body was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Wha?" Hinata said groggily, her vision still blurry.

"Don't worry I'll have you in the infirmary in no time." A voice said. A male voice. A boy. Suddenly Hinata's mind was on full alert and she sprang out of the boy's arms only to stumble back into a row of lockers behind her and fall to the ground. "Whoa easy there, you already fell once, I don't want you getting a concussion now." The boy said bending over her; Hinata's vision was still blurry, all she could pick out was his spiky blonde hair. "And actually I think you might have one, you got a freaky vein thing going on with your face." He said, staring at the veins around her eyes. It took Hinata a moment to realize he was talking about her Byakugan, she let face shift back to normal before rubbing her temples trying to get her vision to settle. The young man proceeded to walk over to her and lift her up once again. Hinata let a slight blush cross her face as she leaned into the boy's chest finding comfort in him, the warmth easing her pain slightly. Her eyes began to slide shut before quickly snapping open at the realization that she A.) didn't know this boy, B.) he could be taking her anywhere _**but **_the infirmary, and C.) there was also the fact that he was making her heart want to jump out of her chest. She looked up at him finally having a clear view of him, which only made her blush deepen. He suddenly looked down at her making her squeak.

"You okay? You're starting to turn red." He asked.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine! C-Can you p-p-put me d-d-down p-please?" Hinata asked blushing even more. She wanted to kick herself for her stutter.

"I don't know, you took quite a beating from those stairs, I don't think you need to be walking just yet." The boy said trying to get a smile out of her. This only made Hinata blush more her voice getting stuck in her throat. He almost wanted to laugh but knew it would only upset her. He saw the infirmary not too far ahead of them and decided to give into her demands.

"Alright, I think I've spoiled you enough today." He said setting her down on her feet. She wobbled a little and clutched onto his sleeve for balance. He quirked his eyebrow at her, and Hinata knew immediately that he was going to lift her up again if she didn't get it together. With a blush staining her cheeks, she let go of his sleeve and began to head to the Infirmary. Before she could step away from him though, he pulled her back toward him. He just stared at her, a smirk on his face. Hinata was sure her face looked like a tomato by now; she had to get away from this guy.

"Now aren't you forgetting something?" He said holding up her school bag, Hinata quickly grabbed her bag from him and was about to grab her books when he suddenly backed away from her. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm helping you one way or another new girl." He said giving her a large grin.

"You d-d-don't h-h-have to h-help, I got it." Hinata said reaching for her books.

_'This is so embarrassing.'_ Hinata thought.

_'This girl is definitely strange she keeps blushing at every little thing. And a stutter? Oh this is going to be fun.'_ The boy thought smirking.

"Yo new girl, if you want these books then you're just going to have to take them from me." The boy said. Hinata let out a sigh.

'_I don't have time for this!' _Hinata thought a scowl now on her red face. She held out her hand not saying a word to him. The boy just scoffed.

"Well you're no fun." He said still holding her books; she just kept her hand out waiting. "Alright Hinata you win. Just please get yourself checked out, don't want that pretty little face or those pretty little legs of yours all scratched up now do we?" The boy said kissing the palm of her hand before handing her her books. Hinata felt her ears burn, her cheeks on fire.

"I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki." He said stepping away from her.

"N-N-Nice to meet you Naruto." Hinata squeaked out, her chest gasping for air. The second bell rung, signaling them both that they were late for class.

"Aw crap there goes the bell." Naruto said before sighing.

"Catch you later Hinata!" Naruto said jogging away. She just stood there staring after his retreating figure, her body aching, her heart racing, and her head spinning. There was one thing that did registered though.

'_How did you know my name?'_ She thought, finally turning and walking toward the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: You guys (previous fans) should know by now that this is a Re-Write. I'm Re-Writing All the Chapters, and hopefully won't do too many changes, now as you can see this was only tweaked a little. Hinata upgraded to a Vespa and is probably _THE_ worst driver ever and I plan to exploit that in future chapters. I also made it so instead of Naruto saving her, She pretty much fell flat on her ass instead. I found it funny for some reason and just couldn't write it any other way. I'm sorry, I'm evil, and I know this. But anyway again THIS IS A RE-WRITE. So do not be surprised when the chapters suddenly disappear because they won't be here for long. I plan on having Chapters 2 & 3 up sometime tomorrow. If you want to re-read the chapters that's up you but again they won't be here for long and AGAIN there won't be too many huge changes, but certain significant events will be changed or altered. As some of you can tell in the tags, Hinata is no longer with Naruto. It's just Hinata. Don't worry they'll be reunited again but not until further on down the road. I want to make this not only about Hinata and Naruto but also about her relationship with other characters from family to friends and I also want to focus on other couples and other friendships as well. So until next time kiddies ;)**


End file.
